Breathing
by TheMagnaka
Summary: Arthur tries to save Gwen, Merlin must save them all. Morgana is good one, and Lancelot is the bad one? Nothing is what it's seems. Beta by joosj.
1. Prologue

_Breathe._

_._

_._

_._

_Breathe. Breathe._

_._

_._

_._

_Breathe. I'm scared._

_._

_._

_Breathe._

_._

_._

_._

_I am running._

_I can't do anything else._

_Just running._

_I'm so scared._

_They are right behind me._

_I have to sit._

_._

_._

_I have to rest…_

_._

_Breathe. Breathe._

_._

_._

_They are here!_

_Don't look this way!_

_Don't notice me!_

_Don't see me, don't hear my breathing…_

* * *

><p><em>Beta by joosj<em>


	2. Can you tell me your name?

_New Camelot City_

_Airport_

* * *

><p>"Sorry, but you have to wait, Arthur." The customs officer smiled to the blond youngster. She really liked him, but she didn't want to get fired because of him.<p>

"How long have we known each other? Three years?" Arthur tried to look supplicant, but he didn't quite succeed.

"Oh please, don't try. You know how this works." The officer pointed to other packages that also waited to be fetched. "Everybody has to wait. You should tell your dad, that there is a thing like postal service. Then you don't have to come here and wait every time."

Arthur shrugged his shoulders and spread out his hand to show, that he has nothing to do with the whole thing, really.

"When my dad last time trusted the post, it lost a very, very important letter. But, I don't want to bother you anymore. I will just go and wait outside and…" Arthur turned and left the officer sighing after him. When Arthur stepped out of the office, he was forced to dodge a young dark haired woman who ran like fire was on her heels. She almost over run one of the waiting passengers, who turned to yell after her. She ran, but her way was blocked by a tall muscleman, who was wearing whole black suit. He grabbed her arm.

"Got you little miss." The man hissed.

Without even thinking about it, the woman hit her high heel boot in man's foot. Arthur winced when he saw the man crying and letting her go. The woman started to run again. The man in black grinned in pain and raised his wrist, speaking.

"Here Smith! She ran to the front door! Hurry! Get her!"

Arthur, whose interest was increased, walked behind the man called Smith and patted his shoulder.

"Hello mate, is everything alright?" Arthur asked.

"Don't touch me boy!" The man growled and turned to leave, but Arthur patted his shoulder again.

"I said, don't you dare to touch…"

Smith didn't see what hit him. First he was standing, and then he was unconscious on the floor.

"I just didn't like your behavior, mate." Arthur smiled and started to run to the front door.

Outside the woman was trying to get a cab when she saw the other man in black coming closer.

"Don't come near me!" The woman yelled to him.

"Then shut up and surrender. You have no place to go anyway." The man yelled back to her.

"No. I don't want to go back!" The woman refused.

"Hello, the miss said that she didn't want to come with you. So let her be."

Both the man and the woman turned to look at Arthur, who stood behind them.

"And who the hell are you?" The man asked.

"I can ask same, but right now I really don't want to know." Arthur grinned and his low kick hit the man's knee and he swayed forward. The next kick hit his head and he was out. Arthur stepped right over him and took the women's hand on his own.

"Come. I don't think you have any objections."

The woman looked at him in awe. "N-no." She spluttered, and followed her savior to the parking lot.

They didn't notice that Smith, who was abated, was following them. Third man came around the car.

"Where are they, Jones?" Smith asked him.

"At the parking lot. Was that man her bodyguard?" Jones asked.

"No, I don't think so." Smith shook his head.

Then right front of their nose, a red Ferrari speeded out of the airport. On the ground the lying man fumbled his gun, but Smith stomped him in his stomach.

"Do you want cops in here Gellar?"

"They got away!" Gellar grunted.

"Nobody can escape from us! No one. We have our way. Jones?"

The third man was already tapping his palm tablet.

"I got the plate number. Here. Look at this." Jones offered to Smith the tablet.

Smith looked the files and he grinned.

"Arthur Pendragon. Well well well. What have we here?"

()

"Why would you help me?" The woman asked.

Arthur looked at her. She was beautiful. If only he could get those sunglasses off so that he could see her eyes.

"When I see a lady in trouble, I have to help." Arthur answered.

"But you don't know who I am. Or what."

"For you, I am willing to take that risk." Arthur smiled with his eyes back on the road. The woman took off her sunglasses and eyed Arthur. They were probably around the same age. He was wearing nice white shirt and blue jeans.

"I ask again. Why would you help me?"

"It is nice to see your eyes, you shouldn't hide them behind those…" Arthur turned to look and nearly drove into the trench. The woman's eyes were glowing gold.

"Gwen."

"What?" Arthur tried to get his mind back in the trail.

"Gwen. My name is Gwen. Can you tell me your name?"


	3. In the small house

_NCC, East Side_

_Dragon Inc. Tower_

* * *

><p><em>"Cellar", one of the information rooms <em>

Merlin was dreaming. Oh yes, it was a really nice dream. Lots of joy and happiness. No work. Then something trespassed his dreams. Something that definitely didn't belonged there.

"Merlin!"

Merlin opened his eyes. Ah, of course. His office door blew open, a hard and dense gaze flicked over the papers, computers plus other devices and of course, the trash what laid around on the floor.

"Merlin."

Merlin lowered his feet in the floor and straightened a bit.

"Yes boss?"

Uther Pendragon, Dragon Inc. CEO looked, like always, a little bit like a thunderstorm. "Where is Arthur?"

"I was just waiting…" Merlin rose in his seat to answer but Uther interrupted him.

"Then do me a favor and find him. I'm still waiting for the delivery." There were no exceptions, not even for his own son.

"Yes boss." Merlin promised and the door was slammed shut. Merlin sank back on his chair and lifted his feet back on the table.

_Busy?_ An authoritative voice asked inside of his mind.

"Like always in here." Merlin answered. He was annoyed that Kilgharrah had overheard their conversation.

_Don't you think you should go and find Arthur?_ The dragon asked.

"Maybe." Merlin stretched himself to tap one of the many computers in his desk. "He has very a nice home in the harbor. There is good to start."

_Not at the airport?_

"He should be there but, I have a hunch" Merlin smiled.

...

* * *

><p><em>NCC, West Side<em>

_The dock_

* * *

><p>They stood inside of one of the big Pendragon houses.<p>

"Nice. Roomy living room and even a small kitchen." Gwen said and looked around.

"It was a cold winter. I had to burn the door." Arthur smiled.

Gwen looked the doorframe, part of broken windows and scraps around her on the floor.

"Should I even ask?"

"Maybe not? "Arthur looked sheepish.

Gwen opened the fridge.

"If you really eat stuff like this, your taste is quite weird."

Arthur looked over her shoulder.

"Ups, I really have to buy something to eat. I haven't cleaned for a while. My roommate used to do every score but he left."

"Why, I wonder." Gwen murmured.

"He is really clumsy. But he is a genius with computers and stuff." Arthur searched his TV's remote. "He set up some security cameras." The picture jumped up and down and Arthur hit the TV.

"But he didn't buy new TV for me."

Finally the picture settled down and Gwen noticed the text camera 9. So there were others too. But what picture that camera delivered was enough.

"They are here." Gwen whispered.

"Professionals. Impressive. Really. Why didn't I call Merlin about this?" Arthur murmured to himself.

"Quickly, we have to leave. Now." Gwen panicked. But it already was too late. Arthur turned as he felt something hit him.

"My debt from the airport." Smith looked at the unconscious youngster. He looked at Gwen.

"Don't you try to do anything miss, if your friend is of any importance to you."

"You monster!" Gwen yelled and backed off.

"Me? Really? What you are then? Please, just give up. We go home now and that's it." Smith smiled.

Gwen turned and run.

"Stop her!"

Gwen was surrounded. She looked Arthur and felt tears welling up.

_Breathe_

Jones was about to check on Arthur.

_Breathe_

"Don't you touch the boy!" Smith yelled him.

_Breathe_

Everybody stopped.

"Oh no." Smith quickly backed off.

_Breathe_

The men in black ran as fast as they could. Out of the door, over the fence, but not so far as they wanted. The shock wave still reached them.


	4. And who are you?

_The dock_

_A couple of hours later_

* * *

><p>"Hah, I dare say." Merlin's anger raised his head, but the cop just looked him at stern, not backing off.<p>

"What are you trying to say, boy?" The cop asked.

"That you are a terrible liar. This has been free area for years, and my friend lives there." Merlin waved around them. Around the harbor were lots of different kinds of officers. Ambulance, fire trucks, police cars and of course, lots of curious people.

"Let him through Sam. He really knows my brother. Maybe he can actually help us." The female voice reached them. Merlin grinned and infiltrated under the yellow tape.

"Hello Morgana." Merlin greeted the woman.

"Do you know anything Merlin?" Morgana waved him to follow her.

"Maybe." Merlin was unsure how much he should tell her.

"I know that you have access to the cameras." Morgana was calm, but Merlin could tell that behind of those green eyes there was a storm running. She was afraid for her brother's sake. Arthur was a trouble magnet.

"I was looking for him when I found out, this." Merlin said when they stopped before the warehouse. Or what was left of it. Only couple of supporting framework was left.

"It exploded from inside out. Some men in the courtyard. They left right before the explosion." Merlin told what he was saw at the picture. He sniffed. "No smoke?"

"We don't know what exploded." One of the CSI men spoke. "Hello Merlin."

"Travis." Merlin nodded his greetings. "So?"

"Everything is in dust. But there is no sign of fire anywhere. And nothing is burning or being hot. But no bodies, that is sure." Travis glanced to Morgana who sighed in relief. Merlin closed his eyes and reached his mind out.

"Does our father know yet?" Morgana asked quietly.

"No." Merlin smile was tight.

"What Arthur was doing?"

"He was supposed to get a package at the airport. But weren't working on any case. But you might have to check that on our boss. I'm just a computer nerd." Merlin reminded her.

"The hell you are. You are the brain behind my father's company. And your paycheck is far higher then that of us mortal ones." Morgana grinned. She looked how Merlin opened his eyes. His eyes flashed for a moment at golden.

"Anything?"

"Something. I will let you know Morgana. And thanks."

"About what?"

"That brain thing. Nice one." Merlin laughed. Oh, she really didn't know the truth.

"You're welcome. Be careful. Whatever you are going to do, just, be careful." Morgana's request was full of concern.

"Yeah."

Merlin turned to leave, but he was stopped by three men and one woman. All of them were in black suit. Merlin winced. They looked the same group what was fled in the scene before.

"We have business whit Arthur Pendragon." The woman said.

"And you are?" Morgana stirred her eyes. "But first, how did you get here?" She tried to be calm. The blond tall woman's smile was sly.

"I'm Morgause Le Fey. Have you ever heard of 'The Hold'?"

"Not interested. Our section and the Dragon Inc. are working on this case." Morgana's voice got more authority.

"Of course you are." Morgause's smile was wider when she looked at Merlin.

"And he is?"

"He's…" Morgana started but Merlin interrupted her.

"Just a friend. I was worried and came to see what happened. Morgana, I have to go back to work. Call me?" Merlin turned to look Morgana.

"Of course." Morgana nodded and looked how Merlin winked and left.

...

* * *

><p><em>New Camelot East side<em>

_Dragon Inc. Tower_

_Private apartment_

* * *

><p><em>So that was The Hold.<em>

"Really creepy group." Merlin answered to Kilgharrah and shivered.

_You got some really interesting information._

"Did I? So, what is The Hold?"

Merlin sat down in his hand made leather armchair, his gaze shifting over the city. He had returned to his own apartment to discuss the case in peace with the dragon. Kilgharrah's hologram was standing beside him, his gaze high to the clouds. His body was resting deep under the building's foundation, but his mind was linked with Merlin and to the building's computer system. Kilgharrah projected the information to the window glass.

_I have only heard rumors. The Hold is bad thing, they try to mingle magic with science and they use humans for test._

"Great." Merlin muttered. The small dragon hologram moved near the glass.

_These are the agents, and this is Morgause Le Fay. Maybe. She is good hider. She doesn't exist at all._

Merlin looked the woman and noticed the arm. There was burning marks.

"So why does she want Arthur Pendragon?"

_Not him. There is someone with him. Here, these are from airport cameras._

They looked at the events. "She came from London's airplane?" Merlin asked to be sure.

_Yes._

"And that is Arthur. A lady in trouble. Right. Morgana is going to be glad. What the hell is he doing?"

_Getting into more trouble._

Merlin looked the dragon annoyed.

"So, we have to find him before The Hold does. But before that, I might have to call the boss. Oh boy, he's going to yell at me for this. "

_Lucky that you are not one of the Dragon's agents anymore._

"No, better yet, I am Uther Pendragons son's best friend and I'm supposed to watch over him. Maybe I should go back in agent work. It was easier than babysitting Arthur. " Merlin grimaced.

_Yearning for the old times?_

Merlin pondered a moment.

"No. Not really."

...

* * *

><p><em>Near the dock<em>

* * *

><p>"Arthur?"<p>

Arthur heard the woman's voice and opened his eyes.

"Gwen? Is everything alright?"

He realized that he was laying Gwen's lap and looked up her golden eyes. Her dark skin and even darker hair. Beautiful. So beautiful. He wanted to touch those wreaths, but instead he tried to get up.

"This doesn't look like my home actually." He looked around.

"Yeah, it is quite spacious, but under the bridge." Gwen was amused.

"I dreamed that everything blow up." Arthur rubbed his head.

"So you didn't hit your head too hard." Gwen was relieved.

"I have hit it many times."

"That explains something about you." Gwen smiled but then she froze. "Do you want to know?"

"Nah. I work in Dragon Inc. I have seen a lot of weird things." Arthur crouched over the river bank.

"You are first one who isn't interesting in me."

"But I am." Arthur said. Gwen went to sit beside him.

"You are?"

"Yes." Arthur smiled to her.

_Breathe_

"Are you hungry?" Arthur asked, their eyes locked.

_Breathe_

"Yes." Gwen tried to calm down.

_Breathe_

_Joy_

"Then I know the place to go." Arthur grinned.

_Breathe_


	5. What secret?

_NCC, South Side_

_Front of CBI Office_

* * *

><p><em>Breathe<em>

_Breathe_

"What's he doing?" Gellar asked nervously.

"Him?" Jones looked the man who sat in the backseat and looked like he was meditating.

"He has been a little bit tight the whole day."

The man in the seat opened his eyes and his eyes flowed golden.

"Do you two realize that I can actually hear you two?"

"Sorry Lance." Jones muttered.

"Can't you find something better to do?" Lancelot sighed and closed his eyes again. Gellar and Jones glanced at each other. The whole day was gone out of the frying pan, into the fire. Now they had to wait for their boss to come back from the CBI.

...

* * *

><p><em>Morgana's office in CBI<em>

* * *

><p>"All I ask is to work together." Morgause hummed and looked around the office. American's flag in the corner. Lot of diplomas at the wall. Photos, some of them with other policemen, some of them were family members. One of them Morgause noted, was the raven hair man from the warehouse with Arthur Pendragon. Law books, nonfictions, awards from sport and shoot. Morgana Pendragon was as dangerous as her brother Arthur. Maybe even more. Although she was working at CBI, she was Pendragon what meant that she had connection to Dragon inc. Morgana was a calm, rational woman. Or, so it would seem.<p>

"I have already orders to work with you people, but personally, I want some guarantee from you, Morgause." Morgana said reluctantly.

"You get it. If your brother makes contact with you, you leave the girl for us." Morgause said.

Morgana observed Morgana.

"Why the girl is so important to you?"

"She is a runaway experiment. Highly dangerous." Morgause emphasized the last word. Morgana's forehead wrinkled. So it was true what Merlin had said when he had called her.

" I have to go now." Morgause stood up and lowered her café mug in the table.

"Don't forget what you promised." Morgana didn't bother to stand. Morgause noticed it and her smile tighten.

"Don't worry. We will return your brother safely."

Morgana stepped out of the office, walked out of the police station to the car.

"Drive, Jones. They don't know where she is." She said to Lancelot.

"I know. I heard everything." Lancelot murmured.

"This far away? Maybe I should check your medication."

"You know it's too late for me. You can't stop me anymore, with any medication." Lancelot did not mind Morgause's hostility. "What is going to happen to Gwen?"

"We have strict charge to eliminate her." Morgause's face twisted in rage. Lancelot at looked her and felt deep disrespect.

"Pity." He said only.

...

* * *

><p><em>NCC, West Side<em>

_Morgana's apartment_

* * *

><p>"I hate you!"<p>

Morgana yelled to the lock and kicked the door.

"This day sucked!"

"Broken?" Familiar voice asked. Morgana turned to look.

"Merlin? What you do here this late?"

"Can we speak inside?" Merlin pointed the window. "It is open you know."

"Shit."

Merlin helped her get inside.

"Heard anything from Arthur yet?" Morgana let his worry finally come out.

"No. Heard anything about The Hold?"

"We had a little nice chat with Morgause Le Fay today. If that is her real name." Morgana answered and clicked the light on.

"It is, more or less." Merlin looked around the modern but not so homely apartment.

"You got that information through the Dragon Inc.?"

"More or less." Merlin repeated and took the apple on the bowl. "I had a really nice conversation with your father. He almost fired me, but now I'm responsible for this whole case. I should really find Arthur..."

"Did he have something to do with it?" Morgana asked. She knew her father rather well so she was a little bit surprised when Merlin shook his head. "Uther isn't interested about The Hold. But what I know, you are in whole lot of trouble. Good apple."

"Wax decoration." Morgana grinned to him. Merlin looked the apple and his mouth stopped chewing.

"So, Merlin. When you are going to tell my brother your little secret?"

"Someday." Merlin didn't sound so sure.

"Juice?" Morgana asked and opened her fridge. Her eyes expanded. "Arthur?"

"Arthur? Where? In the fridge?" Merlin was confused.

"No, Merlin." Someone hit Merlin in his back head. "I just went for a little food shopping. Morgana has never anything to eat here. She is always working."

"Oh, Arthur." Merlin sighed relieved when he saw his friend.

"And that apple is real. I changed them." Arthur smiled his friend. It was good to see that Merlin was there. But he was also worry because Merlin was only a computer nerd, not a fighter.

"That's what I thought." Merlin said and took new bite.

"Why you are here? The whole city is looking for you and your friend." Morgana didn't sound good.

"We didn't know where to go." Arthur said as he went to sit on the sofa.

"We? So she is with you, in my home?"

"I'm sorry, we shouldn't be here. I tried to say him that I can't…"

Morgana and Merlin turned to see the woman who was talking. She was wearing only a towel and her hair was wet.

"That is okay." Morgana sighed.

"Gwen. This is my sister, Morgana. And my best friend Merlin." Arthur introduced them.

"Come. I have some clothes that you can wear." Morgana smiled to Gwen who looked nervous. Morgana and Merlin didn't say anything about Gwen's golden eyes.

"Go on Gwen. She will not eat you." Arthur laughed.

"I'm not so sure about that." Merlin said when the girls exit to the next room.

"Neither do I." Arthur admitted and looked his friend.

"So Merlin. What is that little secret what Morgana was talking about?"


	6. Lancelot

"Hmm?" Merlin tried to pretend that he hadn.t heard the question. He wondered if he should someday tell both his secrets.

"Merlin, stop that. I heard what Morgana said to you. What is there, that I don't know but my sister does know? I thought that you two weren't that close. Or am I wrong? Oh no, don't say that you and Morgana…"

"Absolutely not!" Merlin interrupted his friend before he could make more ridiculous guesses. It was only that, that Morgana has been part of Dragon Inc. before CBI hired her. Morgana had been there when Merlin had been one of the Dragon Inc. agents. Before Arthur had come along.

"Then what is it?" Arthur asked and looked his friend's face turning withdrawn. Merlin tried to smile, but he couldn't. He wanted Arthur to know about him. But he was afraid of Arthur's reaction. That he was first been Arthur's friend because Uther had wanted someone to keep an eye on his son and that's why Merlin was moved to the basement where all the information collectors were. A collector and an agent were working partners as a team. First Merlin didn't like his job, or Arthur. He was prat. But when the time passed they were grown close friends. For years now. He looked at Arthur. Then something alerted his mind.

_Merlin._

It was Kilgharrah's warning voice.

How many? Merlin asked and reached the nearest light switch.

"Why are you shutting the light Merlin?"

"Saving the electricity bill." Merlin smirked.

Seven.

"Not good, not good at all." Merlin murmured and opened the bedroom's door.

"Morgana." He turned the light off.

"How many?" Morgana was on the move.

"Seven."

"Merlin?" Arthur was confused. He looked how his sister draws the gun out of the holster.

"Can you locate them?" Morgana asked Merlin. Merlin concentrated.

"Five. Two above. One of them…" Merlin turned to look Gwen. "Like her."

"Lancelot." Gwen looked frightened.

"I can handle the roof." Merlin turned to move to the second floor when Arthur holds him back.

"Merlin? What is going on?"

"Not now. Protect Gwen and your sister. I… I will explain later, okay?" Merlin begged. They had to hurry.

Arthur let him go. "Okay. Later. And then you are going to tell me everything."

Merlin smile was wide. "Fine. Morgana?"

"Go." Morgana nodded.

"Morgana?" Arthur looked his sister.

"Have you ever heard of The Hold?" Morgana asked and glazed to Gwen.

"No."

"Some half secret department. They want her." Morgana explained and nodded toward Gwen.

"So those men before…?" Arthur started and Gwen nodded.

Breathe.

"They are here?"

"Yes."

"How did Merlin knew?" Arthur wondered.

"He will explain that to you later. Now…"

Terrible rumble in the second floor froze them. Merlin. Arthur moved toward the stairs.

"Merlin can handle them. Keep Gwen safe." Morgana commanded and Arthur stopped. Gwen. Gwen's eyes were full of terror.

"Do you have any other weapons?" Arthur asked at his sister.

"You can't do anything with the weapons." Gwen said quietly. "Lancelot is here."

"Take this." Morgana offered her small device. "It's GPS locator. If anything happens."

"But…"

"Don't worry. Arthur and I will be fine. So Arthur, were do we start?" Morgana asked and Arthur grinned.

* * *

><p><em>Breathe<em>

Gwen looked how Morgana checked her gun.

"Can you cover us, so we can run out of the back door?" Arthur asked.

_Breathe_

_Gwen._

"Lancelot." Gwen stirred when she heard the man's voice.

_I'm here to take you back._

"No! Get down, now!" Gwen yelled when she realized what Lancelot was going to do. But it was too late. Every glass window in the room shattered.

_Take deep breaths Gwen._

Spi-wave yanked the furniture.

_I can feel your breathing Gwen._

_I have learned to breathe with you Gwen._

Lancelot stood in the door.

_You and me._

_Together._

_Sweet, isn't?_

Gwen felt how she was tugged back on her feet. She looked the man before her.

"So you found me. Let them go." Gwen begged.

Lancelot glanced at the other two on the floor. Arthur struggled to stand.

"Let her go!" He grabbed Morgana's gun.

"Try your luck." Lancelot smiled.

"No!" Gwen tried to use her power but Lancelot's grip was on her mind now. Gwen's cry stopped Arthur.

"Telekinesis?" Morgana asked.

"No. Magic." Lancelot answered. His mind reached Morgana's mind and she screamed. She tried to breathe but she fell on the floor.

"Morgana!" Arthur yelled in panic.

"Stop this!" Merlin's voice slammed hard and Lancelot grip slipped.

"What. What is this? Who are you?" Lancelot turned to look Merlin who stood tall. Lancelot turned his power to reach this new opponent, but was slammed away.

"Merlin. Take Gwen!" Morgana yelled.

"But I have to protect Arthur."

"I can do that. You are only one who can get her away from here now."

"You don't…" Lancelot started but felt a hard punch hit his midriff and all the air escaped on him.

"Merlin, now! I really don't need your protection." Arthur yelled. Morgana pushed Gwen to Merlin.

"You!" Lancelot stared Arthur and his eyes flashed. Arthur flied across the room and slammed on the wall. Merlin wasn't there anymore. Lancelot was powerful and he didn't know the whole situation. But now with him was Gwen.

"You dare to touch my brother." Morgana hissed and stepped in Lancelot's way. She has to pay more to Merlin. Lancelot used raw force and hit the woman. Morgana fell again and this time remained still. But she had succeeded. Merlin and Gwen were gone.

"Gwen!" Lancelot roared when he stepped out of the house. But there was nothing but The Hold's men.

"I lost her. And that is your fault." Lancelot turned to see the siblings.

"Stop Lance. We can use them." Morgause was there.

They looked at each other. Estimating, despising, respecting.

"Someday Morgause, someday." Lancelot walked away. Morgause watched after him and spitted.


	7. Can you help me?

_Dragon Inc. Tower_

_private apartment_

* * *

><p>"So, what is this place? Where are we?" Gwen asked and looked around of the huge loft. There wasn't much of furniture, but what was there was old, some antiques even. Merlin watched her and walked to the one of the big window what stretched from floor to ceiling.<p>

"Can you keep a secret?"

Gwen nodded and watched how Merlin waved his hand over the small panel beside the window. Shutters moved aside and exposed the view over nightly Camelot. Gwen gasped.

"Beautiful, isn't?" Merlin whispered.

"It is more than beautiful, it's stunning, wonderful. We are so high. Is this… this must be the highest place in town. This is… I have seen this building. This is Dragon Inc. headquarters. The tower." Gwen realized and turned to see Merlin. Merlin smiled slightly.

"Yes it is, and we are on top of it. This…" He met Gwen's gaze. "This is my home."

"You truly are something else. You, this place. Who are you?" Gwen asked.

"Merlin. Friend of Arthur and Morgana. Friend of you, if you want." Merlin smiled. That smile melted Gwen's heart.

"And what you are?"

"I'm… something. Many things. Now I'm just employee of Dragon Inc. The information collector. And a person who can help you." Merlin looked little bit sheepish that he hadn't revealed his full secrets. But Gwen seemed to accepting that.

"You have magic, like me." Gwen said, hopefully.

"Something like you, yes. Our magic is, different. Your magic isn't natural."

"No, it isn't, you are right."

"Can you tell me your story?" Merlin asked and his hand tapped the leather armchair to Gwen sit down. Gwen took the chance to sit and sank deep in big chair.

"Yes, you should know. You should know what you are going to face."

Merlin moved closer to the window, his arms crossed on his chest.

"I am born in England, London." Gwen started. "One day, three years ago, I was traveling to one of the island in the Aegean Sea. My father had just died. And in the aerostation in Creek I met Morgause. She was so excited. She said that I just tried to escape from myself. That I'm unique. That she has never met anything like me. I was suspicious, of course. She has something, but what was a mystery. She looked nice enough. And she spoke and spoke and finally… I don't know what happened. She got me. Somehow. She cheated me with her. And before I knew what was happening, I was part of the secrets. And I met him. Lancelot. I made some bad decision to I fall in love with him."

Gwen grew silent, her eyes full of tears. Merlin walked to the kitchen corner to make some tea. When he walked back to Gwen, she was recovered.

"Sorry." Gwen muttered.

"You shouldn't be. Go on, please, continue." Merlin gave her the mug.

"Then, one day, I and Lancelot walked at the beach. He wanted to show me something. And he showed me his ability, his skills, his… power. And what he said then. That nothing was impossible for us. You know, he loved the stories of Greeks Gods and heroes. He spoke... he said that we could be like them. Gods. I got scared. I couldn't say anything. I watched him, trying to understand him. And then we walked to home, to the faculty." Gwen sipped her tea.

"And then I heard something. The door was open, and I heard Morgause and Lancelot speaking. They fought. They had different kind of opinions. I don't know why Lancelot is still with her. But I stood there, and listened. Lancelot tried to get me out of The Hold. And Morgause, Morgause said that then they has to kill me." Gwen's hands were shaking. Merlin took the mug back.

"And I ran. It was easy. I'm very skillful. I was more powerful than they thought. But I have a weakness."

Gwen looked Merlin who stared at her.

"I'm too emotional. I can't always control it."

Merlin nodded, deep in his though. He had seen how powerful that man was. And Morgause, she was powerful as well, but she could hide it well. It was difficult situation.

"Merlin, can you help me?" Gwen asked.


	8. Unknow call

Can you truly help me Merlin?" Gwen asked. Merlin hesitated. There was so much what could go wrong. And The Hold was an extremely powerful enemy. But when he looked at Gwen, he knew that there wasn't much of a choice. "Yes, I believe so. Kilgharrah?"

The hologram appeared on the air. Gwen startled the sight of the dragon.

"Gwen, I want you to meet Kilgharrah. He is the one who controls this building, like a watchdog. He is an independent computer program." Merlin partly lied to her.

"AI?" Gwen asked.

"Something likes that young lady." Kilgharrah said kindly. "I make sure that no one will find you here."

"Thank you." Gwen was lightly confused. Then the dragon swing in the air to see Merlin.

"Incoming call. The number is unknown."

Merlin wrinkled his forehead.

"Track it. Let me answer. Gwen, keep you voice down." Merlin commanded and raised his face little bit.

"Hello?"

"I assume this is Merlin who I speak with?" Female voice echoed around the loft.

"You can assume whatever you want." Merlin mocked Morgause. There was a little pause before Morgause continued. Merlin grinned.

"We have your friends."

"I somehow realized that, because you called this number." Merlin didn't let fear get into his voice. Gwen looked at him terrified.

"I want you, and that little slut to come tomorrow morning to the Great Hall." Morgause said.

"Of course you want to. We'll be there, don't worry." Merlin answered.

"I never worry about anything." The call cut out.

"No trace." Kilgharrah said.

Merlin walked back to the window. "The Great Hall." He murmured.

"What is that place?" Gwen asked.

"It is a big concert hall below the central station."

"Underground?"

"Yes. And it means that if I or you do anything too hasty, there are too many people above us." Merlin explained. "I don't think that I can do this alone. I need your help. You are powerful."

"You should know that, even when I can attack Morgause's minions, I can't do anything to Morgause herself, or Lancelot." Gwen pointed out.

"Why?"

"It's some kind of condition. Like safelock that I can't harm any of my acquaintances." Gwen looked disappointed.

"Genius of them, I admit that. So how about Lancelot, is he also safelocked?"

"I think so, because he can't refuse Morgause. If he ever can, then…"

"Right. So, we either have to check or evade that. Kilgharrah?" Merlin looked the dragon.

"Can you stood up please, young lady?" Kilgharrah asked for and Gwen stood up curious to know what was going to happen.

"I am going to scan you, so please, stand still." The dragon circled around of Gwen. Merlin felt how Kilgharrah used his magic to feel Gwen's twisted magic. Gwen froze. She felt something alien inside of her, and then it was gone.

"No, we can't do anything." Kilgharrah announced. Gwen felt disappointment swept over her.

"So, can we do anything else?" She asked desperately.

Kilgharrah and Merlin exchanged a look.

"I think I have to break the seal." Merlin sighed.

"Yes, I am afraid so Merlin." Kilgharrah said, but didn't seem too happy about it.

"What seal?" Gwen asked. Merlin looked unhappy and a bit embarrassed.

"The seal that bonds my full power." He answered. "This is going to be a long night."


	9. Remember the old times

It had been a long time since Merlin had been there. He looked to the deep cave under the city, where no one knew its existence. When Merlin had arrived to California years and years ago and found the place, he had never guessed that someday there was city above. New Camelot. Destiny was an odd thing.

_Now was not the time to remember old times._

Kilgharrah whispered and Merlin looked at the dragon's sleeping shape deep in the shadows.

"I know old friend, I know." Merlin sighed and headed to the place where was five old ancient runes etched in the stone. One of the runes was active and glowed in gold. Merlin hesitated.

_You have to do this, they are powerful enemies. You have to destroy them._

Kilgharrah reminded him. Merlin touched one of the runes.

"I was just thinking which one of these I should awake."

Kilgharrah didn't say anything.

"Kilgharrah. You felt it too, didn't you? Her power. Once again, a new reincarnation. And this time…" Merlin stirred. It was odd mixture of thrill and fear. It had been so long that there had been so much of magic near of him.

_Yes. The time is near. They are all here. Now. In this time. Now, hurry, young one._

"Young? I'm not young anymore Kilgharrah."

_To me, you always will be._

Merlin laughed. It was good to know that there was someone older than him. He moved his hand to the other rune.

"This one."

He looked the rune.

It meant water.


	10. What Merlin can do?

_Somewhere..._

* * *

><p>When Morgana opened her eyes, her gaze reached the lamp that created the dim light in the gloomy room. She was lying on the cold floor on her back. When she tried to move her hands, she realized that they were tied tightly behind her back. It took some time to remember what was going on. Then she remembered her brother and lifted her head side to side. Arthur was lying across the room, but was also waking up. Morgana waited until Arthur's gaze turned to search her.<p>

"Are you alright?" Morgana's voice was weak.

"Yeah, I hope that someone got that's truck's number." Arthur moaned. He hauled himself in a sitting position and looked at her sister. "What about you?"

"Headache." Morgana admitted and tried to smile, but it was just pathetic smile.

"So, that was The Hold." Arthur stated.

"Yeah."

They fell in silence.

"So, what is this place?" Arthur asked finally.

"Some sort of cellar. I think." Morgana said.

"What you think is happening next?"

Morgana looked her brother seriously and asked sarcastically.

"What you think is going to happen?"

Arthur winced when he heard his sister's voice.

"We are kidnapped with half-secret organization who, maybe partly, works for the government. But they messed up, we got our self…"

"You got us." Morgana muttered.

"… I got us in the trouble because they wanted one fine lady to be dead."

"You can't resist a lady in danger, can you?"

"No?"

"Though so." Morgana sighed.

"So, they will probably like us dying too. We know too much. Now we are just bait that they can lure Gwen out of the hideout."

"And Merlin." Morgana added.

"And Merlin. Gods, Merlin." Arthur becomes aware that his partner was also in danger.

"You never think far enough. Now you have risked everything." Morgana scolded him.

"But I can't just leave…"

"But you can think about it a little bit more. You can try finding another way to do things than plunge straight into the action." Morgana hissed.

"I'm sorry sis."

"You better be, you cloth pole."

"Hey!" Arthur exclaimed indignantly.

"Serves you right. Now we have to wait and see what Merlin can do." Morgana sighed resignedly.

"What Merlin can do? What Merlin can do? What Merlin can do? You two, what is going on?" Arthur demanded to know.

"It is not my place to say anything." Morgana refused to look at her brother. She couldn't betray her friend like that, even now, in this situation. Arthur just had to wait and see himself, and hear Merlin's explanation. And then go to their father's place to demand more answers.

Arthur looked at his sister with irritation. He knew that he couldn't get any more answers out of her.

He leaned heavily against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Do you know what time it is?" Arthur asked lazily.

"I think that there are still a few hours in the morning." Morgana estimates. His internal clock was usually very accurate.

"So, what happens then?"

Morgana smiled again. "Then, then something happens. And let's hope that our luck will turn around."


	11. The Great Hall

_NCC, Downtown_

_The Great Hall_

_Under New Camelot's central station_

* * *

><p>"It's freezing out here. Why did we choose this place?" Jones asked and shivered.<p>

"Don't whine all the time. Look at this space. What else do you need?" Smith pointed to the hall that spread beneath them. A large theatre was unheated to save money, because it had been closed already for almost a year. But it did not diminish the beauty and grandeur of the place. He glanced at the ceiling paintings in which time has not yet been bitten. Truly, a large concert hall was a magnificent creation of a New Camelot. And too expensive to maintain. They had rented the place a couple of months ago.

"I want something warm." Jones whined again. "What we are going to do?"

"We wait. We wait that that slut comes here with her new friend and then we take care of them all." Smith explained patiently. He began to suspect that Jones was an explosion hit his head harder than they thought.

"You mean Lancelot will take care of them." Jones muttered.

"Not of Gwen. He loves her." Smith said quietly.

"Hmm. But you really think that I should prepare the weapons. Just in case. And to stand up there? "Jones asked.

"Yes. Just in case." Smith admitted. While his boss was a self-confident, Smith wanted to play it safe. He glanced at the clock.

"Time to get our guests up here."

* * *

><p>"Can you feel anything Lancelot?" Morgause asked.<p>

"No. But it's Gwen so I'm not surprised about that. Do you get any information about that Merlin?" Lancelot glared his boss.

"No. Only that he really is working at Dragon Inc. and he is Arthur Pendragon's work partner and closest friend. He is information collector. You know how Dragon Inc. agents work. One specialist and one collector."

"Just a collector?" Lancelot wrinkled his forehead in wonder.

"What I am curious about, is the fact that I can get only information about him four years backwards. Not earlier work history. No information about the schools. None of the parents. None. Not even the current address. Only a post office box." Morgause was angry. Her teeth scrunched together. She grabbed her communicator.

"Smith? Are you ready?"

"Yes." Was the rattling answer. Morgause looked at Lancelot. Crackling sound was strong and did not have earlier in any of their communicators.

"Gwen." Lancelot whispered and smiled.

"They are here. Be ready." Morgause said and shut the communicator. "Better to go on." And smiled too.

* * *

><p>Smith looked his communicator and shut it.<p>

Then he looked the woman above the stairs what lead right to the stage where Smith and two prisoners were.

"They are coming now." Smith said. Arthur behind of him tried to yell something, but his mouth was blocked effectively. Gwen began to descend slowly towards them.

"Where is that man?" Smith asked.

"I don't know." Gwen shrugged her shoulders indifferently. Smith suspected the worst. The girl had come over. Alone, or with that man's help? He had to be careful. He didn't want to be killed at this point. Then Gwen stopped. Smith looked how her eyes wandered his left side and he turned to look. Morgause and Lancelot.

"Gwen, darling, you came." Morgause's voice and smile was flattering. She had a gun in her hand.

"Did I have choice then?" Gwen asked icily.

"No."

"Gwen…" Lancelot started but Morgause stopped him. "Be silent fool."

Lancelot came to a halt as if he had hit the wall in front of him. Smith retreated slightly.

"Where is that Merlin?"

Gwen shook her head. "I don't know. Now, release them, please. You got me. You don't need them."

"Right." Morgause said and waved her hand around. Arthur's and Morgana's chains loosened and they wrenched themselves free.

"Gwen. Stop! We have no…" Arthur yelled when he got his mouth free again.

"Silence." Morgause shouted and Arthur flew backward.

"Arthur!" Gwen yelped and stepped forward.

"I sense, fear… and concern ... It cannot be true!" Lancelot's rage snapped again, and he turned toward Arthur. "Gwen is experiencing strong emotions... towards him."

Morgause grabbed the hand of Lancelot. "Now is not the time to be jealous. Contain yourself."

Smith watched them and he was sure that something was going to happen and really soon.

"Boss…"

Lancelot's rage burst out and Smith flew backward.

"Lancelot." Morgause got hold of the man. "He is one of us."

"No, he is yours." Lancelot broke away from Morgause. "I do not belong to you scums." He looked longing at Gwen.

"Gwen is the only one for me. We are created for each other."

"No the hell you are. Gwen isn't anything like you!" Arthur was suddenly there and hit Lancelot so that he fell to the ground.

"How dare you! How dare you touch me! You are nothing to me! Nothing! I'm going to…"

He tried to infiltrate through Arthur's surrounding energy flow. Nothing happened.

"What the hell?"

"Did your magic failed? Is it no longer ramming on the stain to the wall by the power of thought?" Someone asked cheerfully. They turned and looked in amazement how Merlin walked over Gwen towards them.

"Call some professional help. But you do not apply to Arthur. Or any other."

"How did you do this?" Lancelot roared. He was embarrassed and that's why he was so mad.

"I don't have to explain anything to you at all."

This time Lancelot was thrown backwards.

"That was ... "Morgause raised his weapon, but quivered when Morgana kicked the gun in her hand. Morgause had paid too much attention to Merlin.

"Take care of yourself first." Morgana shouted to her. Weapon clattered along the floor, and both Arthur and Morgause attacked towards it. They had to desperate fisticuffs.

"I can't help them." Gwen groaned, she was not able to harm Morgause and she felt terrible.

"You are strong. Quite strong." Lancelot crawled up and looked at Merlin.

"Thank you for your praise." Merlin worshipped lightly.

"Let's try your skills." Lancelot grinned and the Great Hall shook and plaster fell down from the ceiling.

"Let it come." Merlin accepted the challenge.


	12. Breath

"Hey!" Jones exclaimed after a big piece of plaster thudded his side. Below, Lancelot and Merlin stared at each other incessantly. They did not move, but everyone was able to sense their power that raged around them. Suddenly Merlin looked up when a big stone boulder fell. Lancelot had gone too far. After the stone, there fell more stuff. Hundreds of sharp small stone chips began to fall to the ground.

"Look out!" Merlin yelled. Lancelot said quickly shelter spell to himself, he was not able to manage to do the same around them. His gaze reached Gwen and he realized that she was unprotected. "No…" he muttered, and looked upwards. But the fragments not dropped. Every piece hovered in the air. "That is… Absurd! N… No… you can't be able to do that." Lancelot looked at how Merlin had his hand holding up.

"Is that what you're wondering, that I support those little piece in the air?" Merlin allowed himself a small degree of complacency. "Child's play. I have dominated moving objects since my birth, unlike you."

Merlin's hand moved forward.

Fragments darted directly towards Lancelot and he had to evade the shooting pieces.

"What a great show. If you are interested in the girl's fate, stop!" Morgause screamed and they saw how she was holding her gun out again, aiming at Gwen. Arthur had lost the fisticuffs.

"I'll stop you." Merlin said icily.

"You shall not harm her. Let her go. Now!" Lancelot demanded when he moved clumsily up again.

"Well, for once, we think the same." Merlin noted, but Lancelot didn't pay attention to him.

"Easy, Lancelot. Now everything is alright and we …" Morgause started.

"You keep your hands off her!"

"W-what…? What you are talking about, what about our…" Morgause looked at Lancelot with confused anger, which erupted about her now like the tsunami.

"You are using us just to collect money. What a great plan!" On his other hand, Lancelot clutched Morgause's chest. "You and The Hold are begun to disgust me." He hissed.

"Calm down! You are not yourself, remember what happens when you are furious. "Morgause warned him. "Calm down, Lancelot. Breathe…"

"That's it!" Lancelot roared and let his hands of at Morgause, which teetered backward. Lancelot muttered a quick spell, and before Merlin realized, Gwen was with Lancelot. Lancelot grabbed her by the hand and started dragging her away.

"Wait! I can help…." Morgause seemed suddenly very desperate, scared and worried.

"I don't need your help! You keep yourself away from me!" Lancelot yelled at her.

Anger erupted in a powerful wave and the nails on the floor battery bracket, what send Morgause only slightly farther away. Here they stood and gasped. The whole hall trembled. Merlin looked with concern at the ceiling. Morgause shivered.

A mistake. A mistake again. The whole operation had been a big mistake, she admitted to herself. The walls began to fracture, and cracks widened. The whole place was collapsing. Merlin cursed and glanced at the Morgana and Arthur.

"You have to leave! Now!"

"The force increasing strangely, when the situation get difficult." Arthur suddenly pulled Gwen away from Lancelot's trust. "Sorry, but the girl goes with me."

"No!" Lancelot roared. But before he could do anything, they heard two consecutive shots. Lancelot fell to the ground. Jones had made up his own decision when he saw Smith's glancing at him significantly. Now, he left his belongings and fled. Morgause let out a painstaking cry and ran to Lancelot whose stomach the blood bubbled out.

"Lancelot!" She placed her hand tenderly on his cheeks and looked at the man's clouding eyes.

"Let's go home. I will take us home. "She whispered. She pulled the bracelet off her wrist.

"Ic ambith! Gemot us. Gemot carcernþéostru us! Gemot æt brýdhlóp!" Morgause casted the spell.

"Mother…" Lancelot whispered and they disappeared.

"Merlin, stop them! Merlin! Merlin…" Morgana turned to her friend's and stopped. Merlin stood motionless. He looked at his hand which was stained with blood. The blood, which bubbled in his chest. Merlin looked up.

"Didn't saw that coming." He chuckled and tumbled to his knees.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled horrified. The whole place trembled again. More stones began to fall at their necks.

Merlin looked at Gwen.

"Time to be a hero." He muttered.

Gwen distanced herself from the grip of Arthur and began to walk toward Merlin.

"Gwen?"

Gwen turned to look at him.

"Go before this place fall. I help Merlin so that the entire Center will not explode."

"No, Gwen… Merlin…"

Morgana grabbed his brother. "Come on. They will survive, yes. But they cannot protect us, they have bigger things to do. Come on now." It hurt to say it. Morgana would not want to leave any of them there. But she tried to think rationally. Above them were an entire city and its residents. And if the Great Hall collapses, it would mean the collapse of large buildings above them.

Gwen and Arthur stared each other.

"I love you." Arthur said simply.

"I love you too." Gwen smiled and turned away. Morgana finally dragged her brother with her.

"Merlin?" Gwen crouched front of the man. A small trickle of blood flowed in corner of his mouth, but he still smiled.

"You overestimated me Merlin. You ..."

"Gwen, listen. You still have hope if you just delivered now as I say." Merlin whispered. Gwen pressed against him and wrapped her hands around Merlin.

"What I have to do?"

"Focus. Direct all your power, your words to what you are going to say. Repeat after me."

And Merlin began a slow spell. Gwen focused and felt how her magic rolled up as if someone had opened flood gate inside her. She understood that Merlin did something to her. Merlin, dying Merlin in her arms once again tried to save her. Gwen's eyes flashed, she pressed Merlin tightly and focused at one point lining.

_One last time, Guinevere… _

She heard the dragon's voice deep in her soul. Maybe he was knew what was going to happen. How? She didn't know.

Easier than ever.

She opened her eyes.

She smiled.

_Breathe_


	13. Keep the secret

_Dragon Inc. Tower_

_Infirmary_

* * *

><p>Gwen was lying in the bed, wondering at the almost fluorescent light.<p>

She was still alive.

But how?

She heard the door opening and turned to see who was there.

"Arthur! "Gwen pulled the blanket aside.

"Yes, me. Do not stand. You are still too weak. "Arthur said and Gwen obeyed, and snuggled up in bed and watched how Arthur holds the big bouquet in his arm.

"My guess is that you saw a dream where the ducks and gooses were flying." Arthur laughed. He looked tired. He had apparently not been sleeping much.

Suddenly Gwen realized and her eyes became moist, and she turned her head away, shutting her eyes. "Merlin, he is..."

"Missing." Arthur said firmly, and Gwen was silent. She could never say it out loud. Arthur had to believe that his friend would still be alive as she was.

"What about the Great Hall?" She asked.

"Lost."

Gwen decided, after all, to get up, and walked to the window and watched the urban landscape. Far away she saw the sea-blue open ocean. She longed for the wind on her face. But the view seemed familiar.

"Where am I? "

"Dragon Inc. Tower. In the infirmary." Arthur replied. "How are you?"

"Headache, but otherwise I feel fine."

"Sure, because you slept for three days." Arthur walked next to Gwen, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He had been deeply concerned about the girl's recovery. But now everything seemed good, perhaps even better. Only thing was that he missed Merlin.

Gwen leaned against Arthur. How strangely familiar these faces were felt right from the start. The feeling was almost the same when she had faced Morgause and Lancelot. But, much more powerful. She observed the man's face.

"I can't read your thoughts, but don't you need to do something." Gwen wondered.

"They need to be doing a few checks, but it seems convincing." Morgana walked in the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. She was perhaps even more tired than her brother.

"So, they have been running a couple of tests ... "Arthur went on, and silenced with a smile.

"Well, I wonder. What is it about? "Gwen snapped.

"Look in the mirror." Morgana stretched out the hand mirror. "Perhaps you find yourself."

Gwen grabbed the mirror, lifted it and hesitated.

"Just do it." Arthur encouraged. Gwen looked.

She watched in silence as large, dark brown irises stared back, which she hadn't seen in a very long time. This was what Kilgharrah was meant. The last time Guinevere. The last time. So, when the hologram had scanned her. Examined her and then he knew. Mirror flew in an arc into the air and she crashed into Arthur.

"I'm free! I am normal again. Do you realize? Normal."

Arthur hugged her.

"Better than normal I dare to say."

"Thanks."

"We got message from the higher ups. I mean our father… Uther says that you are officially under our protection." Morgana told her.

Gwen smile widened even more, but then she remembered.

"What about Lancelot? And Morgause?"

"Disappeared into thin air." Morgana shook her head.

"Evil thoughts out of mind." Arthur shagged the flowers finally to Gwen. "Please, let's go out tonight?"

"Arthur, She is still recovering." Morgana said.

"It's nothing. Then we just wait a few days for fun." Arthur shrugged.

"Well done. The hospital isn't the romantic dating place." Morgana laughed. She was happy for her brother's sake. Buts she knew that loss of Merlin would apply him for a long time. It would apply to her, too. The idea that Merlin would have died, had somehow incomprehensible and Morgana knew her brother attitude issue by banning everything.

"But I am not a slave of usual." Arthur reminded his sister. Gwen smiled to the siblings and turned to look out the window. From the higher ups, Morgana had said. Somehow she was sure that Merlin would appear at the scene someday. But until then, she would be keeping his secret as she had promised.

* * *

><p>On the door's other side, Merlin began to walk toward the secret door that led to secret passageways around the building.<p>

"Did you found them?" He asked from Kilharrah.

_Yes. Jones and Smith. Or do I say, Gwaine and Leon. Their real names. Now they are runaways. Can I ask what you are going to do with them? Hire them to the Dragon Inc.'s agents?_

"No. Uther runs the place well enough, so I thought of doing something else. To create something new." Merlin halted in front of a wall panel and put his hand against it.

_Are you going to never tell them?_

Merlin looked at the direction of Gwen's room.

"In time. I think that Gwen guesses the situation more quickly than the others. And I promised to tell Arthur the truth."

_Why, then, go into hiding?_

Merlin hesitated.

"In the Great Hall, I touched Morgause's mind. Something bigger is going on. I want to be able to observe the current page before I make decisions."

_Hmm? _

"And don't you think that I could earn just a little break after the past ten years. "Merlin chuckled, and the panel slid aside, revealing a staircase and was soon gone.

Arthur glanced at the corridor, and frowned. He was sure that someone had been behind the door, but saw no one. The building was largely deserted during the weekend. He walked to the corridor and leaned against the wall.

He was tired, and he closed his eyes for a moment. When he lifted up once again, his eyes hit a small glittering object on the floor. It was a tie tack. And presented as a golden sword. Arthur looked the thing is in hand. He was sure that he had seen it somewhere and put it in his pocket. It was best to leave it in the reception desk. He returned back to the room.


	14. Epilogue

"I was born near the ocean." Gwen said. "This smell brings back memories."

"What smell?" Arthur asked.

They stood on the beach. Bare feet on hot sand.

"Close your eyes. Breathe deep. You can tell. Salt. Wind… Do you feel it?"

…

_Yes._

…

Gwen pulled back and clung to Arthur.

"What now Gwen? Something wrong?" Arthur worried.

"N-nothing. Just the wind." Gwen sighed. "For a moment I thought that I heard something. A sound or a voice…"

She looked to the ocean and felt the fresh air's lightness. She smiled.

"…It was like a deep breathing."


	15. AN

**AN:**

I know, here again.

But you to know not this is betaed by joosj

And sequel:

_Confidence_

also beta by joosj


End file.
